Claustrophobia
by Luv10
Summary: Wonwoo itu phobia terhadap ruangan sempit. Tapi jika ada Mingyu di sampingnya, Wonwoo pikir ia akan baik-baik saja. Meanie couple. Mingyu. Wonwoo. FIRST FF ABOUT SEVENTEEN!


**Claustrophobia**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Wonwoo itu phobia terhadap ruangan sempit. Tapi jika ada Mingyu di sampingnya, Wonwoo pikir ia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Wonwoo membawa tumpukan kardus bekas tak terpakai di tangannya dengan setengah hati. Hari ini seharusnya ia bisa pulang cepat, bukannya malah menggantikan tugas piket murid-murid di kelasnya yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Sekarang Wonwoo mulai menyesal mengajukan diri sebagai ketua kelas di awal-awal masuk sekolah lalu.

"Ck, dasar anak-anak itu... Kuberi mereka pelajaran baru tahu rasa nanti," gumamnya penuh kekesalan, "Padahal hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Mingyu. Aishh..."

Ketika dirinya tak sengaja lewat di depan sebuah kelas yang masih terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalamnya, langkah kaki Wonwoo berhenti sesaat. Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas itu seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda yang terlihat tengah tertawa-tawa bersama temannya di depan kelas membuat senyumannya mengembang.

"Mingyu-ya!"

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melambai semangat ke arah Wonwoo sebelum melangkah cepat menghampirinya, "Wonwoo-hyung! Kau sedang apa dengan tumpukan kardus bekas itu?"

"Menggantikan pekerjaan orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab," jawab Wonwoo sembari memutar kedua bola matanya, "Mungkin aku akan sedikit lama karena masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Apa kau tak masalah untuk menunggu?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Tak masalah. Lagipula Seungkwan juga sedang butuh teman cerita saat ini. Dia baru saja putus dari Hansol."

"Aku dengar itu, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tertawa ketika pemuda bernama Seungkwan itu berseru kesal dari dalam kelas. Mingyu berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Seungkwan hingga temannya itu hampir saja melempar penghapus papan tulis padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ke gudang dulu untuk menyimpan kardus-kardus ini. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Wonwoo mengecup kilat pipi Mingyu sebelum kembali melangkah menuju tujuan awalnya, gudang sekolah. Kedua pipi Mingyu pun merona dibuatnya. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Cepat, ya!"

"Iya~!"

Setelahnya Mingyu kembali memasuki kelasnya dan menghampiri temannya yang bernama Seungkwan itu. Ia tertawa ketika melihat raut tak suka yang Seungkwan pasang di wajahnya. Menggoda Seungkwan adalah salah satu hiburan menyenangkan baginya.

"Kau ini manis sekali~ aku jadi heran kenapa Hansol sampai memutuskanmu."

Seungkwan menepis tangan Mingyu yang mencubiti pipinya, "Tanya langsung pada si bule menyebalkan dan sialan itu. Aku tak mau tau alasannya."

"Ulululu~ Seungkwan-ie jangan merajuk~"

"Aish... Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" seru Seungkwan, "Lupakanlah. Omong-omong, tadi Wonwoo-hyung sepertinya akan pergi menyimpan kardus-kardus yang dibawanya itu."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Paling ke gudang di belakang sekolah."

Dan Mingyu langsung mengaduh keras ketika tiba-tiba saja Seungkwan memukul lengannya kuat. Anak satu ini walaupun terlihat unyu tetapi tenaganya tak main-main ternyata.

"Sakit, Seungkwan-ah..."

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?!" semprot Seungkwan tiba-tiba, "Gudang belakang sekolah 'kan tempatnya sempit dan kecil! Hampir tak ada ventilasi udara di sana!"

"Lalu?"

Seungkwan mengerang, merutuki kebodohan Mingyu yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau lupa?! Wonwoo-hyung itu mengidap klaustrophobia! Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu di gudang sana?!"

"..."

Kedua mata Mingyu pun membola.

"AKU LUPA!"

 **~Claustrophobia~**

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia baru saja membuka pintu gudang namun tak berani untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup sempit itu. Seharusnya tadi ia biarkan kardus-kardus itu tersimpan saja di kelasnya, besok baru dia suruh teman-temannya menyimpannya ke gudang. Tadi Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja amnesia kalau dia itu mengidap Klaustrophobia.

"Bodoh sekali aku ini..."

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain masuk dan menyimpan kardus-kardus bekas yang kini tersimpan di atas tanah itu ke dalam. Kalau dibiarkan di luar gudang, bisa-bisa ia diomeli petugas kebersihan sekolah nantinya.

"Huft... Kau bisa, Wonwoo! Hanya menyimpannya dan langsung keluar!"

Wonwoo menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia meraih kembali tumpukan kardus bekas di atas tanah dan mulai melangkah memasuki gudang. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang ketika kakinya sukses menginjak lantai gudang.

"Ayo, Wonwoo..." bisiknya mensugestikan dirinya sendiri, "Setelah semua ini kau bisa kencan dengan Mingyu. Ayo..."

Wonwoo melangkah ke bagian pojok gudang dan mulai menata kardus-kardus itu dengan cukup rapih. Petugas kebersihan di sekolahnya ini sangat cerewet, omong-omong.

 _'Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini...'_

 **Brakk!**

Suara pintu yang tertutup kencang itu membuat Wonwoo tertegun seketika. Detak jantungnya semakin menggila, kini disertai oleh tetesan keringat dingin yang perlahan menghiasi kening juga pelipisnya.

"Oh, tidak..."

Wonwoo bergerak cepat menghampiri pintu gudang yang kini sudah tertutup sempurna, tanpa mempedulikan kardus-kardus yang belum tertata rapih di tempatnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu gudang itu. Namun sia-sia saja. Perlahan tubuh Wonwoo mulai gemetar.

 _"Aku pernah masuk ke gudang dan terkurung di sana karena angin membuat pintunya tiba-tiba tertutup. Ck, seharusnya engsel pintu gudang itu cepat diganti dengan yang baru agar tidak macet lagi."_

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo teringat akan keluhan Jihoon -salah satu teman sekelasnya- yang pernah terjebak di dalam gudang karena pintu gudang yang macet. Gudang sekolah ini memang tak begitu mendapat perhatian sekolah, sepertinya. Apalagi lokasinya berada di bagian belakang sekolah yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Ba-bagaimana ini...?"

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Wonwoo memukul-mukul pintu gudang, "A-apa ada orang di-di luar sana?! Si-siapapun yang dengar... To-tolong aku!"

Namun hening yang didapatnya. Keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras hingga kini membuat seragamnya terasa lembab. Tubuhnya benar-benar gemetar dan terasa lemas. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Siapapun... Tolong aku!" ia berusaha berteriak, "Tolong! Tolong!"

Napas Wonwoo terdengar mulai tak beraturan. Tubuhnya perlahan jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai gudang yang dingin dengan kepala tertunduk. Kepalan tangannya disimpan di pintu gudang, berharap benda persegi panjang itu dapat segera terbuka sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tolong... Tolong..."

"Wonwoo-hyung?!"

Suara itu...

"Mingyu...?"

"Ya Tuhan, hyung! Apa kau ada di dalam?! Jika kau bisa mendengarku, jawablah!"

Wonwoo mengangkat sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya, "Mingyu..."

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana, 'kan?! Wonwoo-hyung?!"

Wonwoo menempelkan keningnya pada pintu dan berbisik lirih, "Mingyu-ya... Tolong aku... Kumohon..."

Di luar gudang, terlihat Mingyu dengan raut wajah paniknya ketika ia mendengar suara lirih Wonwoo dari dalam gudang. Bodoh sekali dirinya tiba-tiba lupa dengan phobia yang diidap kekasihnya itu. Dan sekarang bagaimana caranya membuka pintu yang tiba-tiba terkunci ini?

"Ck... Kau harus bertahan, hyung! Aku akan segera membuka pintu sialan ini!"

Kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil dari dalam, "Jangan mengumpat..."

"Persetan!" balas Mingyu, "Sekarang coba kau menghindar dari depan pintu! Aku akan mencoba mendobraknya, oke?!"

Di dalam sana, Wonwoo dengan sekuat tenaga menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi pintu sesuai dengan intruksi Mingyu. Ia bersandar dengan lemas pada dinding di samping pintu. Napasnya terdengar benar-benar berat dan terputus-putus. Wonwoo bahkan ragu jika ia masih bisa sadar ketika pintu itu nantinya terbuka.

 **Brak! Brak!**

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang mulai terpejam, "Mingyu..."

 **Brak! Brak!**

 _'Tolong aku...'_

Perasaan takut itu semakin menjadi dalam dirinya, semakin mencekiknya hingga rasanya oksigen tak bisa didapatnya lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan gemetar karena ruang sempit tempatnya berada saat ini.

 **BRAK!**

"WONWOO-HYUNG!"

Mingyu akhirnya berhasil membuka paksa pintu gudang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan matanya membulat ketika menyadari Wonwoo yang terduduk lemah di samping pintu gudang. Mingyu sendiri ragu apa Wonwoo masih sadar atau tidak.

"Hyung! Hei, sayang... Ini aku, Mingyu... Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Dengan hati-hati Mingyu berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo dan menyentuh kedua lengan pemuda itu. Sedikitnya ia bisa bernapas lega ketika Wonwoo mulai membuka matanya untuk merespon panggilannya.

"Mingyu...?"

"Iya, ini aku," dengan lembut Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya, "Kau sudah baik-baik saja, kau tak apa-apa... Semuanya sudah berakhir dan ada aku di sini... Jangan takut lagi, ya?"

Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetar. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Kau... Ada di sini..."

"Aku di sini... Kau tak perlu takut lagi karena ada aku di sini... Di sampingmu..."

Airmata Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja menetes tanpa bisa dihalau, "Aku takut sekali..."

"Maafkan aku, hyung... Sekarang kau tak perlu takut lagi karena aku sudah ada di sini, di sampingmu. Selalu di sampingmu. Dari sekarang hingga kapanpun aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Perasaan takut itu sedikit demi sedikit sirna dari dalam dirinya. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan lebih erat. Selama ada Mingyu di sampingnya, maka ia tak perlu takut karena ia tidak akan sendirian. Mingyu selalu ada di sampingnya. Selalu.

"Terimakasih, Mingyu-ya..."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Selama ada aku, kau akan baik-baik saja... Selama kita bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ya. Asalkan Wonwoo bersama dengan Mingyu dan begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Selama Wonwoo ada untuk Mingyu dan Mingyu ada untuk Wonwoo, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Karena memang begitulah cinta, 'kan?

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Ff seventeen pertama yeayy~! Kenapa Meanie? Karena member svt yang pertama saya hapal (dari jumlahnya yang bejibun itu) adalah mingyu dan otomatis saya juga jadi tau wonwoo. Apalagi ff meanie couple itu ff svt yang paling banyak membanjiri ffn :v

Maaf kalau gaje~ saya sendiri nyadar kok alurnya kecepetan hehehe… sebenernya cast asli ff ini tuh markchan. Tapi karena saya udah keseringan (tapi gak bosen bosen) bikin ff markchan, jadi saya ganti ke meanie couple. Jadi kalau ada nyempil nama mark/donghyuck ya maap, itu gak keedit artinya~

Btw, saya lagi kepincut sama svt nih. Lagi dalam masa menghapal muka member-membernya yang jumlahnya sama kayak sj waktu pertama debut /baper/ ada yang bisa bantu cara ngebedain mana **woozi** , mana **dino** , mana **joshua** sama yang mana **jun**? wkwk...

KALAU ADA KPOPER YANG BILANG DIA CUMAN SUKA SAMA SATU GRUP, JANGAN PERCAYA! ITU HOAX SODARA-SODARA! Saya aja gak bisa cuman suka sama nct doang /slap/

 **Review?**


End file.
